The present disclosure generally relates to the art of tapping conduits, pipes or tube-like workpieces and more particularly to a leakproof tapping tee assembly for tapping into an existing plastic conduit (e.g., a gas main or a water main) to establish fluid communication between the plastic conduit and another, secondary conduit.
Polymer and plastic piping is used within many varying types of pipeline networks. For example, such piping is commonly employed throughout the United States in gas pipeline networks for delivering pressurized gas (e.g., natural gas) to homes and businesses. In Europe, such piping is commonly employed in water pipeline networks for delivering water to homes and businesses. There has also been an increased interest in the use of such piping in European gas pipeline networks. Whether for water or gas, or some other fluid or substance, the pipeline network employing polymer and/or plastic piping typically includes pipe mains, which are often buried, for conveying the carried fluid (e.g., water or gas) to various locations and service lines, which interconnect a home or business with a selected pipe main.
In particular, the pipe main is often an existing or previously installed main that continuously carries a fluid (i.e., a live main), the shutting down of which is highly discouraged and inconvenient. Tapping tees are frequently and advantageously used for connecting secondary conduits, such as service lines, to pipe mains, particularly when the secondary conduit is to be installed to a live main. A tapping tee can incorporate a drill-like or cutting tool with a mounting collar for allowing the tee to be positioned at any desired location along the main. Typically, the tee is first attached to the main by using a split collar arrangement or, alternately, the tee may be fused to the main. Thereafter, the cutting tool is advanced through the sidewall of the main to open a fluid passage between the main and the tapping tee. The tapping tee often includes appropriate structure for more easily and conveniently connecting to the secondary conduit, wherein such connection is often completed prior to tapping the main (i.e., advancing the cutting tool to establish fluid communication). One advantage of such a tapping tee is that it is not necessary to actually sever the entire main, or otherwise interrupt service provided through the main, in order to interconnect the tee. Rather, the tapping tee requires only that a hole be drilled into the main in order to provide for fluid communication therewith.
Tapping tees have been commercially successful and are able to provide a leakproof seal with the mains to which the tapping tees are connected in both gas and water applications. While ably providing leakproof sealing with their respective mains, both upon initial installation and over time (e.g., the service life of the main), known tapping tees include cutting tools manufactured from solid bar stock. This machining of the cutting tools increases the costs associated with the known tapping tee. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cutting tool for a tapping tee that can reduce the costs of prior art tapping tees.